


cheering for you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Different High Schools, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Karasuno, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Shiratorizawa, Volleyball, sfw, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama's best friend has been with him since they were kids and now they're separated by high school. That doesn't stop her for cheering for him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 32





	cheering for you

**Author's Note:**

> contains spoilers for the ending of season 3

Kageyama sulked outside his house, his parents forced him outside to play with the other kids in the neighbourhood. How social can a 7 year old like him get anyway.

"You shouldn't pull a face like that you scare the other kids." A gentle voice came from behind him causing Kageyama to jump, only to come face to face with a girl his own age. "Hi, my name is l/n y/n but you can call me y/n. My family just moved here from America so I'm used to that. Did you know I actually live 2 houses down from you! We can be friends! No. Best friends! No. Super best fri-"

"Geez stop talking." Kageyama said as he scowled, looking away from y/n. "Girls really can't shut up." As he turned back he met eyes with her. y/n's eyes started to swell with tears as she pulled a face. "Ah wait no don't cry I didn't mean it! We can be best friends."

A smile immediately found its way onto her face. "Yay. We can have so much fun!" She grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards her house. "Have you ever played volleyball, uhh. You didn't tell me your name yet, no fair."

"Kageyama Tobio." He said blushing slightly. 

_Geez dumb girl she can't grab me like this it isn't ladylike._

"Ok then Yama-chan. Lets go play volleyball. I don't know exactly what it is but my older brother plays it so it must be really really cool."

And just like that a beautiful friendship was born. For the next 5 years y/n and Kageyama's relationship grew. Of course not with out a few changes. Around 1st year of middle school y/n started referring to Kageyama simply as 'Tobio-chan' and whilst Kageyama grew as a setter in volleyball y/n opted to focus on receiving, being too short to play other positions.

However at the end of middle school y/n dropped volleyball to focus on her studies and instead picked up cheerleading, a less aggressive activity as her parents put it.

That brings us to now, the break between end of middle school and start of high school.

"Ok Tobio-chan. Just do it. I can't wait any longer." y/n said, butterflies congregating in her stomach.

"y/n, you know you got in. Shiratorizowa is a school for the smartest people, don't act like they wouldn't be idiots to reject you." Kageyama said slowly opening the letter that was sent to you by the school in question.

"Open it faster Tobio-chan. It's not worth the suspense. And you forget they didn't let a star like you in. Oh god what chance do I have. I'm gonna have a heart attack or I'll get ventricular tachycardia or I'll go into cardiac arrest or I'll suffer a-"

"You really should stop watching those doctor shows you know." Kageyama smiled lightly and pulled the letter from the packaging.

"Oh god. What's it say. No wait don't tell. Wait tell me. No don't. No do it. On second thought I don't want to know. Actually let me know later. No tell me now. No don't tell me at all. No I'm being ridicu-"

"You got in." Kageyama said getting bored with your back and forth. y/n stared at him for a moment and joy slowly spread across her face, he recognised the look and plugged his ears. Taking a deep breathe y/n let out a scream of joy.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! Tobio-chan!"

"You did it!" He said looking at your smiling face.

"It's too bad you can't go with me, but I'm sure you'll have fun at Karasuno too." y/n said optimistically. "Just no picking fights or else I'll be very mad." she faked an angry face, similar to one a mother would give. "Wow it's already dark, I should head home now, my parents are gonna be so happy." y/n gave Kageyama a parting hug and hesitated before kissing him on the cheek and sprinting away.

Kageyama ran to his window and yelled to her from the house, "What was that for dumbass!?"

"The good news." y/n gave him a quick smile before entering the front gate of her house, straightening her posture and dusting off her clothes she entered the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama's name was called as he towards the court high fiving his coaches. It was at this point y/n was glad her mother swapped volleyball out for cheerleading, otherwise there was no way you'd be able to watch this, even if you were cheering for the other team.

 _Tobio-chan you can do this!_ The thought raced through her head. _If you do this then I'll confess my feelings to you, maybe._

Kageyama looked up at the stand where Shiratorizowa's cheer squad and other supporters for the school sat. However, unlike the others on his team he wasn't focused on how many fans they had. Rather the h/c one he knew they had watching.

_y/n I'll do it. I'll do it for you!_

The match raced on and at this point Shiraorizawa had 2 sets and so did Karasuno. y/n watched eagerly as each play was made swiftly, Kageyama swapping with number 10 (whom she recalled Kageyama referring to as Hinata the dumbass), the synchronised attack the final hit, the winning point. She was the only one near her to have screamed in joy when Karasuno won, causing a few strange looks.

"Um, coach would you mind if I went to the bathroom real quick?" y/n said, faking a cough. Her coach nodded and told her to hurry.

As soon as y/n caught site of the Karasuno volleyball team she started a full sprint towards them.

"TOBIO-CHAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing all the boys to look at her as Kageyama stood out in front of them, arms open. She reached the boys and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him like a koala to a tree. Pulling away from him she stared into his eyes and pressed her lips against his. 

Flustered Kageyama broke away from the kiss. "I love you." He mumbled under his breathe. y/n playfully hit his shoulder.

"That was my line dummy." She said smiling as she engulfed him into a hug.

"Say Kageyama are you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend or what?" Hinata said interrupting the moment. Before he could respond y/n turned to the ginger smiling.

"I'm y/n and I'm not his girlfriend." She smirked and looked at Kageyama. "He still has to ask me."


End file.
